No soy perfecto
by an.keisuied
Summary: A su propia manera las personas buscan su amor perfecto, aunque éstas no lo sean. *Ésta es la versión de Edward de "Manual del hombre perfecto" *
1. El principio

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía, y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. *Por favor lean la nota del final*_  
**

* * *

**Cap.1**

**El principio.**

—Vamos, Edward, contesta mi pregunta — me volvió a insistir Emmett.

Yo resoplé inevitablemente y rodé los ojos, su pregunta era muy estúpida, "¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo preferirías que un zombie se comiese primero?", pero ya debía estar acostumbrado, llevaba conociendo a Emmett desde hace mucho tiempo y él era así, desde la escuela secundaria no había cambiado ni un ápice, ni sus preguntas insulsas tampoco, suspiré resignado y lo pensé un poco, sintiéndome totalmente tonto.

—En todo caso, sería mi boca, prefiero que se la coman y nadie me escuche gritando como una mariquita— él lo pensó y asintió concordando conmigo, yo sólo volví a rodar los ojos pero igual me reí.

—_Señor Cullen, el señor Whitlock está aquí_— me anunció Heidi por el altoparlante con una voz muy sugestiva.

—Que pase— fue mi fría contestación, Emmett me miró y se rió por lo bajo.

Aun me preguntaba por qué le seguía permitiendo que pasara su tiempo libre en mi oficina cuando tenía cosas mucho más importantes, aunque aburridas, que hacer.

—Vaya Ed, parece que la señorita Heidi está más interesada que nunca en ti— se burló mi amigo, echando todo su peso en el sillón de cuero que se encontraba en frente de mi escritorio, haciendo que se viera aun más burlón, sin embargo asentí.

—Sí y me temo que si sigue así deberé despedirla, lo cual no quiero ya que lleva mi agenda a la perfección— le confesé frustrado por la situación en la que me encontraba, en ese momento entró mi buen amigo Jasper, con su característico cabello rubio y el traje de oficina impecable.

—Señoritas— nos saludó a ambos sentándose confiadamente frente a mí, al lado de Emmett, igual de despreocupado que éste.

—Ricitos— lo contraatacó Emmett, yo no le decía nada, sabía que su saludo lo era más bien para molestar a nuestro amigo, aunque Jasper era unos cuantos años menor que nosotros, demostraba una madurez mucho mayor que Emmett aunque no siempre.

—Dime qué has hecho, Hale— le demandé antes de que comenzaran una guerra mientras jugaba con mi pelota anti estrés que siempre tenía a la mano, estaba orgulloso de todos y cada uno de mis logros, entre ellos mi empresa, pero eso no me libraba del estrés que esto acarreaba.

—Edward, ya te he dicho que sólo volveré a usar ese apellido cuando siente cabeza y por fin me case— dijo decidido y un poco molesto, resoplando y aflojándose la corbata de su traje.

—Para como lo veo el apellido Hale se va a perder, tú y Edward no pueden tenerle más miedo al compromiso, Edward hasta le tiene miedo a su secretaria— se burló, nuevamente, Emmett.

—Aun no entiendo por qué repeles tanto a las mujeres que parecen atraídas hacia ti Edward— negó Jasper, yo me encogí de hombros porque sinceramente tampoco lo sabía— Pero por mí no debes preocuparte, Emmett, yo sé bien quién será la futura señora Hale— dijo orgulloso de sí mismo el rubio.

— ¿Qué? Estás jugando Whitlock— le dije, me era imposible de creer que él siquiera tuviera novia, ahora mucho menos que ya tuviera prometida.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio, se llama Alice Brandon, he hecho algunos negocios con su padre— nos confesó finalmente.

— ¿La heredera Brandon? No te creo— le dijo escéptico Emmett, yo tampoco lo creía, la familia Brandon era muy conocida en el gremio industrial, pero nada los reconocía más que las dos gemas que tenían por hijas, Alice, la primogénita, y Cinthya, un poco más joven que ella.

—Está siendo fanfarrón, mejor vamos a comer, yo invito— les dije, para que pudiéramos salir de una vez por todas de la oficina.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que has dicho? — me preguntó Jasper, en ese momento recordé con quien estaba.

—No, no puedes retractarte, has dicho que me invitas y ya no puedes decir nada— me atajó Emmett, me resigné, pero debía recordar ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía.

Salimos del edificio después de unas cuantas excusas por parte de Heidi para retenerme en la oficina, me estaba temiendo que tendría que despedirla.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante que estaba en el centro de Nueva York, vivir en esa gran ciudad a veces tenía sus ventajas.

Comimos relajados, los negocios caminaban sin problemas, seguramente pronto podría plantearme tomar unas vacaciones y visitar a una que otra "amiga".

Cuando estábamos terminando el celular de Jasper sonó, no el de trabajo, sino el personal, el que sólo amigos y familiares tenían.

—Hola, mamá— saludó afectuoso, sabía cuánto quería Jasper a su madre— Todo está bien, estoy comiendo con los chicos— le comentó, ella le dijo algo y después Jasper colocó el altavoz.

—_Hola guapos_— saludó como siempre tan afectuosa la madre de mi amigo, Lilith Hale.

—Lo de guapo lo dices por mí, ¿no es así Lilith? — preguntó Emmett, siempre confiando y agradable con ella, lo que hizo molestar a Jasper.

—_Por supuesto, querido_— dijo divertida— _Le comentaba a Jasper que haré una fiesta por mi cumpleaños y deben venir, díganme que lo harán_— prácticamente nos ordenó.

—Por supuesto, señora Hale, será un placer para nosotros— le contesté, pasar una temporada en Londres no me vendría nada mal.

—_Magnifico, cuento con ustedes, quiero que todas las personas importantes estén conmigo en este cumpleaños_— dijo más animada de lo normal.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial, señora Hale? — preguntó Emmett con un falso tono de celos.

—_Quiero que todos conozcan a Fito, mi novio, y por todos también me refiero a tu hermana Jazzy_— dijo exclusivamente a su hijo, pero esperen, había dicho ¿hermana?, ¿Jasper tenía una hermana?

— ¿Tienes una hermana? — exteriorizó Emmett mi pregunta.

—Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones Emmett, ella es muy especial y nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú— dijo desdeñoso mi rubio amigo.

—Eso no lo sabes, si tiene los mismos gustos que tu madre seguro que sí— bromeó un poco más.

—Te lo advierto, mantente alejado de mi madre y de mi hermana, McCarthy— dijo con tono amenazante, nadie mejor que nosotros sabíamos de lo celoso que podía llegar a ser él.

—Bueno, siempre queda Alice— volvió al ataque mi amigo, provocando que la piel blanca de Jasper se volviera de un rojo escarlata.

— ¡NI TE ATREVAS! —le gritó a pleno pulmón, mostrando su cólera.

—_Jasper, basta, Emmett sólo jugaba, estoy segura de que jamás se atrevería a seducir a tu hermana, aunque no estoy muy segura de ella, sabes que es toda una belleza_— dijo su madre con un obvio orgullo.

Jasper bufó, pero no dijo nada más, su madre pronto terminó la llamada reiterando su invitación a su próxima fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Yo iré unos días antes para prepararlo todo en lo que ustedes dejan en orden sus empresas— nos dijo Jasper, ya más calmado y con el mismo animo de antes.

—Seguro, gracias hermano— le dijo Emmett, salimos un poco después del restaurante.

Emmett y yo nos despedimos de Jasper y subimos a mi hermoso y amado Volvo plateado, ese auto era lo más cercano que conocía al amor.

Conduje como a mí me gustaba, a bastante velocidad, y pronto llegamos al departamento que compartía con Emmett.

—Eddie, hoy te noté muy callado, ¿Está todo bien? — me preguntó mi amigo, una vez estuvimos con las pijamas puestas y cenando en la encimera de la cocina.

—En primera, no me llames Eddie, sabe que lo odio, y segunda, no lo sé, creo que lo que nos dijo Jasper esta tarde sobre la chica Brandon me descolocó un poco— Emmett adaptó su actitud de persona seria y responsable, la cual utilizaba únicamente cuando hacía negocios y cuando hablaba conmigo de ciertos temas, de alguna forma él se había convertido, por así decirlo, en mi hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — me preguntó realmente preocupado.

—Pues, él parecía tan convencido, como si esa chica fuera de alguna forma su pareja ideal, su mujer perfecta— le dije por fin sacando todo lo que me había guardado por toda la tarde.

— ¿Crees que está mal? — me volvió a preguntar.

—No lo sé, es decir, sólo he visto ese tipo de determinación en unas personas— le dije pensando en los ojos brillosos y llenos de amor de aquellos seres.

—Esme y Carlisle— afirmó Emmett, sonriendo al pensar en mis padres.

—Así es, que Jasper lo tenga y yo no me hace sentir, bueno… celoso— reconocí al final.

— ¿Es por eso, Edward? — no entendí su pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si es por eso por lo que no puedes acercarte a mujeres interesadas en ti, ¿Tienes miedo de que ninguna de ellas sea la mujer ideal para ti?

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera— concedí, finalmente.

—Yo creo que es eso, realmente ambos tienen problemas— dijo riendo y dejando de lado la seriedad nuevamente.

—Tú tampoco estás muy bien que digamos—le recordé, pensando en todas aquellas chicas con las que había salido y había jurado amarlas hasta la eternidad, eternidad la cual duraba sólo unos meses.

—Cometo errores como cualquier otro, no es nada grave, no es como si me hubiera comprometido con ninguna de ellas, pero sé que algún día me casaré, no será perfecto pero será con un amor de verdad, sin miedos como los tuyos y sin celos enfermizos como los de Jasper— me dijo con aires de superioridad.

—Oh, vete a la mierda Emmett— le dije entre divertido y molesto.

—Quizás debería hacerles una cita a ambos en un loquero, mañana mismo vamos— dijo decidido, frené sus ímpetus antes de que realmente lo hiciera, y para como conocía a mi amigo sabía que podría hacerlo.

—No necesito un loquero Emmett, contigo me basta y me sobra— le dije por fin relajándome un poco.

—Bien, pero si sigues con eso de alejar o alejarte de las mujeres voy a pensar que tu problema en realidad son tus preferencias y entonces tendré que mudarme con Jasper, sé que sería inevitable para ti enamorarte de mí— dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente, sin duda Emmett era todo un caso, le enseñé mi dedo medio demostrando mi molestia por su comentario pero él sólo soltó una carcajada.

Continuamos conversando de cosas menos densas y cerca de la media noche se fue a dormir, yo me quedé un poco más, tomando una copa de Whisky, pensando seriamente en mi conversación con Emmett.

Quizás sí tenía miedo, miedo de que ninguna de aquellas mujeres fuera lo suficientemente buena, es decir, claro que había tenido citas y novias, pero nunca había tenido nada serio, prefería pensar en mis amantes como chicas que querían lo mismo que yo y no pensaban en ninguna complicación emocional, pero nada de eso me llenaba ni me satisfacía, yo esperaba, si no es que deseaba fervientemente poder tener algo como lo que tenían mis padres.

Carlisle y Esme se habían conocido en la preparatoria y desde entonces nunca habían dejado de ser Carlisle y Esme, siempre juntos, no podía concebir a uno sin el otro, parecían la pareja más perfecta que jamás hubiera existido, sin embargo, de su amor no había nacido la persona perfecta, por el contrario, yo me consideraba la persona más imperfecta que pudiera haber, era orgulloso, terco, egoísta, neurótico, vano y desconsiderado, aunque mi madre siempre me había dicho que tenía una opinión muy mala sobre mí mismo, no podía verme de otra manera, no porque fuera feo, debía añadir vanidoso y egocéntrico, era bastante atractivo, pero sentía que mi alma sí era fea.

Esto se debía a que nunca había conocido a alguien que me inspirara a cambiar, a querer darle lo mejor de mí y ser lo mejor posible sólo por esa persona, a eso tenía pánico, a decepcionarme, a sentirme herido y terminar peor de lo que ya estaba, finalmente yo no era perfecto, pero esperaba que una mujer perfecta me amará así, tal y como era.

Sintiéndome no mucho mejor conmigo mismo, me fui a la cama y traté de concentrarme en mis muy cercanas vacaciones, ese sería mi escape, unos cuantos días que pensaba aprovechar al máximo posible.

* * *

_Hola guapuras hermosas, Ha pasado un largo tiempo pero aquí está como lo prometí, por el momento tengo pocos capítulos así que la publicación será un poco más lenta que la de "Manual del hombre perfecto" pero no por eso menos especial, espero que les agrade la historia, sé que hay muchas personitas que les encantó la historia y por ustedes es que traigo ahora ésta versión de Edward, de verdad déjenme saber qué les parece y si desean que continúe la historia o la deje, tengo otros dos proyectos que podría traer para ustedes pero si les gusta ésta la continuaré con todo mi corazón, (Es muy tarde ya pero espero hayan tenido una excelente navidad y año nuevo, les mando todo mi amor, ese que me han brindado en cada historia que he hecho, de verdad los adoro) Sin mas los dejo con la historia, besos de pescado hermosos, abrazos y todo mi amor, An. _


	2. Vacaciones

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento._  
**

* * *

**Cap.2**

**Vacaciones.**

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? — me preguntó Emmett por decima ocasión en dos minutos, contuve las inmensas ganas que tenía de callarlo de una vez y sólo me pellizqué el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

—Emmett, cállate, ya te dije que pronto— le dije irritado y acomodándome mejor en mi asiento de primera clase, en el avión que nos llevaba directo a Londres.

—Oh, vamos Eddie, de saber que ibas a estar de gruñón todo el tiempo me hubiera ido con Jasper desde antes— dijo mi amigo quejándose y recostándose igualmente en su lugar.

—De saber que estarías así de irritante te habría puesto un bozal— le dije, medio en broma, medio en serio, estaba a punto de sacarme de mis casillas, sólo necesitaba un "Eddie" más para explotar.

—Edward— me llamó en tono serio, lo cual me intrigó e hizo que abriera mis ojos, antes fuertemente cerrados— ¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos hace unos días? — me preguntó.

—En realidad, no— le mentí, no quería pensar en ello, quería pasar mis vacaciones en santa paz.

—Pues, deberías— fue lo último que me dijo antes de que se acomodara en su lugar y se quedara profundamente dormido, como un tronco, yo por el contrario ahora no podía conciliar el sueño, maldito Emmett.

Aterrizamos en Londres según la hora esperada, Jasper ya nos aguardaba cuando bajamos del hangar, nos saludamos brevemente, se veía apurado.

—Vamos chicos, debemos irnos, si llegamos tarde a la comida seguro que Roseta se molestara— dijo rodando los ojos y guiándonos por entre la gente.

— ¿Quién es Roseta? — le pregunté, antes de que Emmett lo hiciera.

—Mi hermana— dijo Jasper secamente, como si le molestara algo.

—Con que mi futura novia se molesta por no comer a tiempo, eh— bromeó como siempre un insensible Emmett.

—Emmett, ya te dije que no te acercarás a mi hermana y mucho menos a Alice— le dijo Jazz con una mirada penetrante, pero él ni se inmutó.

— ¿Alice está aquí? — pregunté intrigado, él sólo asintió.

—Bah, estás celoso porque sabes que ellas preferirían a un enorme oso antes que a ricitos de oro— se mofó mi amigo de Jasper, siempre encontrando la oportunidad idónea para molestarlo por su rubio cabello.

—Púdrete— le dijo entre dientes.

—Vaya, qué rudo que eres pequeña— volvió a burlarse, en esta ocasión no pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, ni Jasper tampoco, a pesar de todo y a su manera, se apreciaban.

—Ya bésense— les dije rompiendo del todo la tensión que se había creado, gracias a los siempre obvios celos de Jasper.

—Quizás te besemos a ti— contraatacó Emmett, Jasper asintió y acto seguido ambos estaban sobre mí intentando besarme, obviamente todos nos veían de una manera extraña pero no podía importarnos menos, estábamos de vacaciones y eso, para tres hombres de negocios, era una oportunidad que se debía aprovechar al máximo.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto tuvimos que acomodarnos en un pequeño auto, como extrañaba mi amado Volvo, desafortunadamente no podía llevarlo.

—Jasper, te noto tenso— lo abordé, una vez emprendimos el camino hacia la casa de su madre.

—Lo notaste— dijo con un suspiro— Es Roseta, al parecer no me perdona lo que le hice— su voz cansina denotaba que había tenido problemas con ella, ahora me preguntaba cómo sería una chica que lograra poner en aquel estado a mi amigo, seguro no una dulce niña.

— ¿Qué cosa le hiciste a mi novia, ricitos? — exclamó Emmett, Jasper gruñó por lo bajo así que me adelanté para evitar más confrontaciones.

—Emmett, ahora no— él entendió que debía callarse y se disculpó.

—Lo siento Jazz— Jaspers sólo negó.

—No es su culpa, es sólo que, es complicado.

Ambos, Emmett y yo nos quedamos callados para instarlo a que continuara, suspirando fuertemente comenzó.

—Cuando era adolescente mi padre me ofreció vivir con él para poder tener una mejor educación, Rosalie aun era pequeña así que mis padres decidieron que no debía separarse de mi madre, pero tiempo después ella, mi mamá, la mandó a un internado para señoritas, cuando yo regresé ella había cambiado considerablemente, había crecido y yo no había estado ahí para cuidarla, por eso me odia— dijo con pesar, yo sabía que él la amaba, podía notarlo, y el obvio desprecio de la chica le afectaba.

—Vaya, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso tu madre— reflexionó Emmett. — Debería odiarla a ella y no a ti, hermano— dijo ahora molesto.

—Lo hace Emmett, si ha venido aquí es porque no le ha quedado más opción, pero ha estado evitando este reencuentro por mucho tiempo, tampoco ha ayudado que ustedes estén aquí, no puede concebir que mis amigos estén más cerca de mi madre que ella misma, además ha venido con sus amigas, lo que le da más valor y por lo tanto no teme decir todo lo que ha guardado por años— terminó Jasper, después de esto nos quedamos en un silencio un tanto tenso, ya me imaginaba la no tan grata bienvenida que su hermanita pensaba darnos.

—Al fin, después de tantos años de conversaciones por teléfono por fin conoceré a la deslumbrante señora Hale— rompió el silencio Emmett.

—Emmett, te lo dije una, dos y muchas veces, ¡Te quiero lejos de mi madre! — le gritó Jasper, terminando finalmente con la tensión instalada en el auto.

—Ustedes definitivamente son un matrimonio en decadencia— los piqué a ambos, mala idea, ellos podía molestarse siempre que quisieran, pero cuando se unían, en contra mía, formaban una fuerza imparable, que me hacía arrepentirme al instante de mis palabras.

—No te enceles tanto, Eddie, recuerda que aquí la hermana solterona eres tú— a este comentario de Emmett le vinieron muchos más de Jasper, lo que logró molestarme para cuando ya estuvimos frente a la casa Hale.

Era grande, como todas las mansiones lujosas de Londres, color azul y blanco, bastante bonita, se notaba por todas partes el estilo de la mamá de mi amigo.

—Vamos, seguramente ya todos estarán aquí, me dijo que debíamos estar aquí a las dos y media— añadió Jasper, mientras abría la cajuela del auto y nos entregaba nuestras maletas, cada uno bajo su equipaje y avanzamos sobre el camino asfaltado que conducía a la entrada.

Jasper entró con sus propias llaves dejándonos pasar, el lugar por dentro era muy bonito, bien decorado y amueblado con gran detalle, inmediatamente pensé en mi madre y en lo excelente decoradora que era.

—Vamos Eddie, deja de mirar todo como retrasado— me apremió Emmett, Jasper rió, aun estaban en guerra conmigo.

— ¿Te molesta que te quite tu puesto como el tonto del grupo, Emmett? — lo contraataque, Jasper y él rieron, al igual que yo, ambos eran un dolor de cabeza, pero eran mis mejores amigos.

Entramos a la sala de la residencia donde todos estaban esperando por nosotros para la comida.

Ahí estaban la madre de Jasper quien se levantó de su lugar en cuento Jasper entró, la saludó tanto a ella como a su novio, quien seguramente ya era su prometido en ese momento, a nosotros nos saludó efusivamente con un beso y un abrazo, el hombre, Fito, según escuché, fue menos exagerado pero igual de cortes.

—Chicas, quiero que conozcan a Emmett McCarthy— dijo señalando y presentando a mi amigo a las tres mujeres que se encontraban en la sala— Y a Edward Cullen— dijo ahora tomando mi brazo.

Ellas asintieron en señal de respuesta.

—Ellas son mi hija Rosalie, y sus amigas Alice e Isabella— presentó ahora a las muchachas.

Me fijé primero en Rosalie, era muy bonita, con el cabello rubio y rasgos perfectos, se parecía mucho a Jasper pero mucho más a su madre, no podía negar que era una Hale.

Después me fijé en la otra muchacha, Alice, la había visto en algunas revistas de sociedad, pero muy poco, en persona era mucho más bonita, pero extremadamente pequeña, si la comparaba con Emmett, ella era una enana, su cabello largo y negro enmarcaba un rostro tan fino como los de un duendecillo, ahora me cuestionaba si no estaba frente a la persona que inspiró a los creadores del hada de Peter Pan.

Finalmente estaba su otra amiga, Isabella, había dicho, lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en su mirada, tan brillante y profunda, con unos enormes ojos chocolates rodeados de espesas pestañas oscuras, su cabello marrón caía en cascada por su rostro de piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios sonrosados al igual que las mejillas, de color totalmente natural, si me fijaba en su cuerpo podía notar marcadas, pero no exageradas curvas, la chica era sin duda una belleza, tenía un encanto natural, pero sobre todo sentía cómo su mirada poco a poco calaba dentro de mí, tan cálida como una hoguera.

Y ahí venían los mismos sentimientos de antes, esos que me hacían querer alejar a cualquier mujer que mostrara un autentico interés en mí, claro que con ella había algo más, como si un deseo, mucho más fuerte que mis temores, estuviera luchando por evitar que me hicieran alejarla, desafortunadamente, ese "algo" era nuevo para mí y los miedos eran viejos conocidos, lo cual les dio la ventaja para vencer, en esta ocasión, su profunda mirada achocolatada tampoco ayudó, sin pensar mucho, las palabras brotaron de mi boca.

—Jasper— llamé a mi amigo quien se encontraba junto a mí— ¿Por qué esa muchacha me está mirando así? ¿Tiene alguna clase de problema?, realmente es muy molesto— dije haciéndome el digno sin importarme si lo habían escuchado todos los presentes, ella se sonrojó violentamente provocando que me quisiera dar de golpes ahí mismo, una por la obvia humillación que le había hecho pasar, y otra, para detener el vértigo que estaba sintiendo en mi estomago.

—Vamos Eddie, no te comportes como una diva, ella no te estaba viendo a ti, me estaba viendo a mí, ¿No es así lindura?—se adelantó Emmett, sonriéndole pícaramente mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y a Rosalie, galantemente, lo cual era muy raro en él, le tomaba la mano y la besaba— Además, seguramente se estaba preguntando si esos pelos de elote que tienes en la cabeza eran naturales o algún error en tu tinte— me dijo, en parte por ayudar a la chica y en parte por continuar con nuestra guerra fría.

Todos rieron por lo bajo, incluso ella intentó disimular una risa por el comentario, quise devolvérsela pero Jasper me detuvo.

—Es suficiente Emm, madre, realmente estamos hambrientos— dijo mientras se sentaba aparentemente despreocupado en el brazo del sillón, pero yo conocía lo suficiente a mi amigo como para saber que sus movimientos siempre son precisos y planeados, seguramente desde que había llegado y se percató de la presencia de Alice trazó la mejor manera para sentarse ahí, junto a ella, sin que fuera demasiado obvio.

—Eso es cierto señora Hale, espero que no le moleste pero necesitamos rellenar el combustible, hoy tendremos una fiesta salvaje— dijo Emmett, ahora sentándose en el sillón de una plaza y acomodándose como si fuera su casa, yo me volteé y evité mirar a quien sea, pero noté una mirada sobre mí y por instinto dirigí mi mirada hacia ella, era la chica, Isabella, quien apartó su mirada rápidamente al ser descubierta, cubriendo sus mejillas de un rojo intenso, regresando el vértigo a mi estomago pero la molestia, ahora era una leve satisfacción.

—Señora, la mesa y la comida están listos— anunció una mujer que entró y salió velozmente de la sala.

—Entonces pasemos al comedor— nos apremió a todos la señora Hale, mientras un hombre tomaba nuestro equipaje y lo subía a la planta alta de la casa.

Todos tomaron inmediatamente su lugar, dejándome bastante alejado de Isabella, ahora que lo pensaba, su nombre combinaba con su mirada, era fuerte, intenso, pero con una gran belleza.

—Lilith, espero que vengan muchas personas, hace tiempo que Edward y yo no tenemos vacaciones y queremos disfrutarlas todo lo posible— comenzó una plática cualquiera Emmett, la cual siguió con comentarios por parte de todos, yo sólo observaba disimuladamente a Isabella, como su delicada nariz se arrugaba ligeramente cuando sonreía, como rodaba los ojos con los comentarios sobre ropa y moda que hacían las mujeres, su manera obsesiva de morderse los labios y también la casi imperceptible rigidez que adoptaban sus hombros cada vez que llegaba a comentar algo o la conversación iba dirigida hacia mí.

—Disculpen, debo hacer algunas llamadas, fue una excelente comida, los veré en la noche— se despidió ella fugazmente una vez la comida finalizó.

Salió disparada escaleras arriba, perdiéndose de mi vista inmediatamente, sus amigas negaron pero no comentaron nada.

—Chicos, ¿Por qué no van a sus habitaciones y descansan un poco antes de la fiesta? — nos sugirió Lilith, ella se levantó de la mesa y junto con Fito hicieron ademan de salir del comedor.

—Suena bien, seguro están cansados, te veremos en la fiesta mamá— se despidió Jasper, seguidamente ellos salieron, dejándonos a Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y a mí sumidos en un silencio algo incomodo.

—Yo también iré a descansar, veré cómo está Bella— dijo Rosalie, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Alice, ésta sólo asintió y permitió que se fuera.

—Yo tengo una mejor idea, ¿Por qué no me muestran sus trajes para esta noche? Así estaré segura que son adecuados para la fiesta— dijo la chica, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la hacían ver como toda una niña pequeña.

—Seguro, por qué no— dijo un despreocupado Emmett, ahora no tenía que aparentar gran interés ya que Rosalie no estaba presente.

—Bien, Jasper— lo llamó la chica, colgándose de su brazo— Podrías combinar tu corbata con mi vestido, ¿No sería genial? — le dijo con un entusiasmo que hubiera asustado a cualquiera, menos a Jasper, quien sonreía abiertamente y quien miraba a la pequeña mujer con una mirada que no había visto nunca.

—Por supuesto— fue su única respuesta, que hizo que la chica prácticamente saltara de alegría.

Salieron del comedor sin siquiera prestar atención en si los seguíamos o no, de todos formas, sabíamos que estarían mucho mejor solos.

—Esa chica va a ser la perdición de Jasper— dijo Emmett, mientras negaba y sonreía una vez los dos estuvieron fuera de nuestra vista.

—Ya lo creo, lo mismo digo de Rosalie— casi al instante una enorme sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de Emmett.

—Ella es genial, es tan lista y divertida, además de que es todo un bombón— dijo con la misma mirada que había percibido en Jasper.

—Están jodidos— fue lo único que les dije, Emmett asintió, dándome la razón.

—Estamos, en esto también te debes incluir, Eddie— dijo mi amigo, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

—No me digas Eddie, ya te lo he dicho— le gruñí, tratando de evadir el tema, él se alzó de hombros, no queriendo discutir, había dejado el tema por la paz porque sabía que no llegaríamos a mucho, de eso estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, una voz que apenas si se escuchaba en mi consciencia me lo decía quedamente "_Estás jodido"._

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Les va gustando la historia? Déjenme saberlo en un lindo review porque sólo de esa manera sabré si estoy yendo por el buen camino o si debo tirar esta versión a la basura, sé que han amado "Manual del hombre perfecto" tanto como yo, pero esta historia varia, hay cosas que sabrán, datos que se desconocen por el tiempo que estuvieron separados Edward y Bella, espero estemos bien, les mando grandes besos y abrazos, las adoro con todo el corazón, An. _


	3. El chucho

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total._  
**

* * *

**Cap.3**

**El Chucho.**

—Vaya que es enérgica esa chica— se quejó Emmett, mientras se tendía sobre su cama y se quitaba los zapatos.

—Es un ángel— le aseguró Jasper, sentándose en una silla cercana, dijera lo que dijera yo w estaba de parte de Emmett en esta ocasión, para mi sorpresa.

Hora y media había tardado en terminar de arreglar tres simples trajes, aunque cada combinación parecía ideal para la fiesta de esa tarde, había sido una exageración.

—Eso lo dices tú— le riñó Emm a Jasper de nuevo, él sólo se encogió de hombros, decidido a hacer oídos sordos a cualquier crítica hacia Alice, y se puso a checar varias cosas en su computadora portátil.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde totalmente sumidos en nuestros asuntos, aunque no debía preocuparme por mi compañía en ese momento, lo menos que quería era estar pensando en una chica de profundos ojos chocholate.

Hora y media antes de que empezara la fiesta comencé a alistarme, me bañé tranquilamente, me afeité la casi nula barba que tenía y me perfumé lo mejor posible, no sabía a quien quería impresionar pero estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Me vestí con el traje azul oscuro que Alice había preparado, junto con una camisa azul claro, la corbata azul eléctrico, y los zapatos negros, traté de dominar mi rebelde cabello pero era inútil, en realidad, dudaba que alguna vez en mi vida hubiera estado realmente peinado.

—Vaya Eddie, estás vestido para conquistar— me dijo Emmett, molestando como siempre.

Él llevaba puesto un traje negro, junto con una camisa blanca y la corbata negra, totalmente clásico, según Alice, iba a la perfección con su "imagen".

—Señoritas, lucen muy bien—Entró diciendo Jasper, mientras terminaba de acomodarse su corbata, como Alice lo había prometido, había colocado su traje de acuerdo a su vestido, Jasper llevaba un traje azul oscuro, mucho más que el mío, con la camisa lavanda y la corbata morada, le quedaba bien, por supuesto, pero no sabía si aquello había sido un tipo de compromiso entre ambos, siempre había sabido que Jasper era raro, pero nunca que hubiera imaginado a una mujer aun más rara que él, bien dice el dicho, Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

—Tú eres el que menos derecho tiene a decirnos señoritas, ricitos— casi nunca le llamaba así a mi amigo, realmente no me gustaba molestarlo, pero por la risita de Emmett supe que en esa ocasión estaba de mi lado, pero Jasper ni se inmutó.

—Di lo que quieras, Cullen, hoy nada me podrá molestar, si me disculpan, tengo una cita con la futura señora Hale— dijo acomodándose su rubio cabello y saliendo de la habitación como si de un don Juan se tratara.

—Vaquero de pacotilla— se burló Emmett— Pero será mejor que bajemos también— musitó, asentí y lo seguí hasta las escaleras, no sin pasar desapercibidos las leves risas que provenían de la habitación contigua a la de Jasper, pero no quise darle muchas vueltas al asunto y alcancé a mis amigos.

Naturalmente la fiesta aun no comenzaba, pero tuvimos tiempo para charlar con la madre y el futuro padrastro de Jasper.

—Espero, de todo corazón que esto sea un éxito, Jazz querido, te pido que no hagas molestar a tu hermana, ayúdala a divertirse, está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo— le pido Lilith a su hijo, pensando en su hija.

—No te preocupes Lilith, de que se divierta yo me encargo— dijo juguetón Emmett, guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te lo voy a repetir, Emmett? Te quiero lejos de mi hermana, punto final— refunfuñó nuestro amigo, pero Emmett ni por enterado, siguió bromeando con Lilith, logrando desatar aun más los celos de Jasper.

—Hijo, no deberías ser así de celoso, un día podrías espantar a tu amor verdadero y terminaras arrepintiéndote toda la vida— le aconsejó su madre, él lo meditó un poco pero notaba su molestia.

Un rato después los invitados fueron llegando, poco a poco la sala comenzó a dar vida, pero faltaba bastante para que fuera la fiesta deseada por Lilith Hale, próxima de Martin.

Estaba tomando un vaso de whisky y conversando con unos viejos conocidos cuando la vi, bajando lentamente por la escalera, estaba deslumbrante, no podía creer que ella era la chica que horas atrás había comido conmigo, ahora entendía la elección de Alice respecto a mi traje, ella usaba azul también, y le quedaba divino, el corto del vestido junto con los tacones hacían ver a sus piernas demasiado largas y perfectas, el cabello ondulado y suelto la hacían parecer un precioso ángel, y los ojos, remarcados perfectamente por sobras azules, los hacían ver más profundos y oscuros de lo que ya eran, era toda una aparición, pero se veía demasiado concentrada en las escaleras, como preocupada, al llegar a la planta baja y ver que todos la observaban junto con sus amigas la hizo sonrojarse divinamente.

—Señor Cullen, le decía…— intentó el hombre junto a mí continuar con la conversación pero me le escabullí y llegué a donde estaban ya reunidos Alice y Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban junto con su madre, pero Isabella se había quedado parada en su lugar, como perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Al, se ve preciosa, no creo que nadie pueda ser más hermosa que ella— decía un Emmett soñador, yo me quedé con ellos esperando a que Isabella se uniera a nosotros, la vi despertar de su ensueño y querer acercarse a nosotros, pero algo la detuvo y al querer dar la vuelta se topó con un chico alto y medio fornido, provocando que derramara su bebida, yo ahogué una risita por la torpeza del chico, lo que llamó la atención de mis acompañantes.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó curiosa Alice, cuando levanté mi vista y busqué a Isabella, ella ya no estaba y tampoco el muchacho.

—Nada— le contesté ahora serio y buscando por todas partes a la belleza de vestido azul, pero nada, no estaba por ningún lado.

—Chicos, vamos a comenzar la cena con un brindis por mi madre— llegó anunciando Rosalie, más para Emmett y Alice que para mí y Jasper, quien venía detrás de ella. — ¿Dónde está Bella? — preguntó, buscando a su amiga faltante.

—No lo sé, nos separamos en las escaleras y la perdí de vista— le dijo una medio molesta Alice, se alzó en toda la altura que sus tacones le daban y buscó por entre la gente, que había aumentado considerablemente.

—Iré a buscarla, adelántense, pero no empiecen sin nosotras— le dijo la pequeña duende y salió corriendo con una destreza que no creía posible en una mujer sobre semejantes tacones.

—Entonces vamos— dijo galante Emmett, tendiéndole el brazo a una sonrojada Rosalie, ella lo tomó gustosa y avanzaron hacia la mesa principal donde Lilith y Fito nos esperaban, Jasper y yo los seguíamos, Jasper obviamente molesto por la escena y yo, yo no sabía por qué, pero estaba molesto.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Alice regresaba con una sonrojada y azorada Isabella, tenía las mejillas arrebolados y brillantes sus achocolatadas pupilas.

Rosalie golpeó ligeramente una copa para llamar la atención de todos, los presentes fijaron su vista en nosotros que nos encontrábamos en la mesa para escuchar las palabras que tenían preparadas.

—Buenas noches, soy Rosalie Hale, hija de la festejada y les agradezco el que hayan venido a celebrar este día con mi madre, sé lo mucho que ella los aprecia y no podría haber una mejor manera de celebrar que con sus amigos y sus familiares— dijo cortes pero fría— Mamá, este es tu día, disfruta y celebrarlo tanto como lo desees, te quiero— dijo un poco más efusiva, pero notaba cierta distancia entre ellas, ahora era el turno de Jasper.

—Qué tal, algunos de ustedes ya me conocen, pero para los que no, quiero presentarme, soy Jasper Whitlock, hijo de esta bella mujer, como ya les ha dicho mi hermana, les agradezco su presencia y los buenos deseos para mi madre— Jasper se volteó hacia su madre— Mamá, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo y lo grandiosa que has sido, eres la mejor madre que existe, te quiero— terminó su breve discurso, Lilith estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero se contenía bien, le siguió Fito.

—Queridos amigos, sin su presencia, esta reunión no sería lo mismo, quiero compartirles el gran amor que siento por esta maravillosa mujer que me ha enseñado a amar, hoy puedo llamarla orgullosamente mi prometida y en un futuro muy cercano, mi esposa, te amo Lilith, amo la gran madre, mujer y amiga que eres, quiero que levantemos todos nuestras copas por la festejada del día de hoy, por Lilith— todos corearon sus palabras y brindamos por la festejada, quien ya lloraba ligeramente por las palabras de sus seres queridos.

La cena fue servida minutos después y todos se sentaron para poder disfrutar de la deliciosa comida preparada para esa noche, cuando ya casi todos habían terminado una música delicada comenzó a sonar logrando que varias parejas se levantaran y comenzaran a bailar en la pista de baile que se había instalado.

Una parte de mí quemaba por levantarme y tomar a la chica de cabello caoba y ojos hermosos que estaba sentada tres lugares lejos de mí y llevarla hasta la pista, pero una parte de mí me decía que no era buena idea.

Cuando mi lado menos racional, aquel que quería bailar con Isabella, iba ganando terreno contra mi parte racional, la que me mantenía sentado en mi lugar, el mismo chico que había tropezado antes con ella se acercó hasta nuestra mesa y le pidió que bailara con él.

Algo indecisa aceptó y él la llevó por entre las personas hasta instalarse a un costado de la pista, los observé detenidamente, llevaba bien el ritmo gracias a él, en varias ocasiones ella se había tropezado, mis reflejos reaccionaban en ese momento pero era él quien la sostenía antes de que cayera, también me había dado cuenta que lo pisaba en incontable ocasiones, yo quería creer que era apropósito, pero no era así.

Comenzaron una plática amena, ya sin preocuparse por el ritmo de la música, él la miraba muy atento, como un cachorro a su dueño, ansioso porque lanzara la pelota y él pudiera salir corriendo por ella, sí, eso justo parecía, un pobre perro, un chucho, pero Isabella parecía no darse cuenta, hablaba con él y reía, me decía a mí mismo que no debía sentir nada, apenas si la conocía, pero maldita sea sí que sentía, sentía unas ganas enormes de tomarla a ella por la cintura y alejarla del chucho apestoso.

— ¿Por qué no estás bailando? — me abordó Jasper sentándose a mi lado.

— ¿Quién es él? — le pregunté ignorando su respuesta y señalando al tipo, él se fijó en quién apuntaba y pensó un poco.

—Me parece que Jacob Black, sí eso creo, es hijo de una amiga de mi madre, ¿Por qué? — me preguntó sin mucha curiosidad.

—Por nada— fue lo único que le contesté entre dientes.

—Deja de mirarlos así, por ti inventaron ese dicho de "si las miradas matasen…"— me dijo divertido, pero no me hizo gracia.

— ¿No deberías estar cuidando a tu hermana y a Alice del encanto de Emmett? — le pregunté socarrón, al momento su sonrisa se borró y salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba Alice.

Sin embargo tenía cierta razón, no quería seguir viéndolos, así que mejor me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el gran ventanal que estaba a un lado del salón, en lugar de pared.

La noche estaba despejada, cosa rara en Londres, así que me dediqué a ver hacia el cielo estrellado, de un momento a otro una pareja salió por la puerta que daba a la terraza, el ventanal seguramente no dejaba que vieran lo que ocurría al interior por lo que ni se inmutaron, algunas personas, incluyéndome, observaban la escena, era una típica charla romántica, de esa películas que a Esme le gusta ver, para mi desgracia pronto me di cuenta de quién era la joven pareja, tan sólo nombrarlos como tal me hacia hervir la sangre.

Cómo no reconocerla con su delicado vestido azul y ese cabello castaño finamente rizado, ¿cuándo habían dejado de bailar y había ido hasta aquel lugar?, me preguntaba mientras me fijaba en cada movimiento que hacían, como todo un acosador o un enfermo, o peor, ambos.

No sabía que le estaba diciendo él, pero ella sonrió y le dijo algo antes de acercarse lentamente a él y besarlo.

Quería matarlo y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque los había visto y había visto claramente cómo ella había iniciado aquel beso asqueroso que me estaba calando por dentro, quería hacer lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que alejara la rabia apestosa que estaba sintiendo por dentro, no podía sentir todo aquello por ver cómo un chucho pulguiento besaba a una chica que apenas si conocía, pero lo sentía, maldito Jacob Black.

— Maldito tú y todas tus pulgas, chucho— dije entre dientes, sabía que no podía escucharme pero tenía que sacarlo.

Me separé del ventanal como si estuviera en llamas o tuviera una enfermedad altamente contagiosa, y en parte sí la tenía, ver a Isabella y ese perro juntos me hacía sentir enfermo, así que busqué el más antiguo remedio casero para este tipo de situación, busqué desesperadamente a un camarero y lo llamé, tomé dos copas de su bandeja y me las empiné inmediatamente, a estas le siguieron otras y otras más.

Comencé a bailar con varias mujeres que se encontraban ahí, entre ellas Rosalie, Alice y Lilith, apenas si podía distinguir sus rostros, de todas formas no importaba, de todas maneras Isabella seguía besuqueándose con el chucho, ese pensamiento me hizo querer ingerir más alcohol, para el final de la noche no supe ni cómo llegue a mi habitación, sólo sentí mi cuerpo caer sobre algo blando y de ahí nada más.

* * *

_Chiquitines! mi amores, disculpen la tardanza con el capítulo, les había dicho que la publicación de esta historia sería mucho más lenta que "Manual del hombre perfecto" pero espero que les agrade tanto como ésta._

_Hoy es un día especial porque HOY es mi cumpleaños, un regalo de mí para ustedes, no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero me pareció lindo subir capítulo hoy, espero les guste mucho, dejen un review para saber qué les parece y si quieren que la continúe, los adoro, los quiero, son los mejores lectores del mundo, besos y mucho amor, An._


	4. Días hostiles

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. (leer nota del final)**_

* * *

**Cap.4**

**Días hostiles.**

Sentí el destellante brillo del sol sobre mis parpados, a buena hora se le ocurría salir a nuestro astro rey, algunos días en Londres no se asomaba ni un mísero rayo por entre las nueves, pero justamente hoy que tenía resaca el brillo era casi cegador.

Me cubrí la cara con las sabanas de la cama y maldije internamente, en qué momento se me ocurrió que emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia era buena idea.

La cabeza amenazaba con estallarme en cualquier momento en miles de pedazos, y aun así en mi mente seguía la odiosa imagen del perro de Jacob Black haciendo reír y tomando por la cintura a una muy bonita Isabella.

Mi coraje incrementó enormemente, así que de una patada quité las colchas de mí y me levanté, con las sienes palpitándome al cien, a la mierda esos dos, si Isabella quería pasar su tiempo lanzando pelotas a perros sarnosos, bien por ella, que se jodiera sola, yo no tenía ni necesidad, ni ganas, ni paciencia para esto, yo era Edward Cullen, por todos los cielos, y además estaba de vacaciones, quién se creía esa mujercita de cabellos brillantes y ojos profundos para venir a arruinar mi descanso así como así, nadie, ella no era nadie, me repetía a mí mismo, tratando de convencerme, sólo el Todopoderoso sabía lo mucho que necesitaba convencerme de eso.

Me bañé para poder despejarme un poco, me coloqué una camisa ligera, unos pantalones gastados y mis tenis viejos, así me gustaba estar por mi apartamento, pero ahora no estaba en mi apartamento, igualmente quería estar cómodo.

—Edward, ¿Estás aquí? — me sacó de la lectura de mi libro un apurado Emmett, quien había entrado corriendo a mi habitación, ya que no había bajado en toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, ni siquiera para comer, con las aspirinas me había bastado.

—Qué hay, Emm— lo saludé, intentando volver a mi lectura.

—Necesito tu ayuda, hermano— me dijo azorado, mientras se acomodaba en mi cama, la cual estaba medio deshecha.

—No, no la necesitas— le dije, totalmente desinteresado en lo que fuera que estaba planeando mi amigo.

—Vamos Ed, no seas un aguafiestas, de verdad te necesito, no sé cómo pedirle a Rose que sea mi novia y tú eres el mejor en eso— me suplicó con esos ojos de cachorro que había llegado a ver en el pequeño rostro de Alice, estaba seguro que si se volvían más unidos, serían un autentico dolor en el trasero.

—Emmett, no he tenido novia formal desde que salí de la universidad, ¿Por qué crees que soy el indicado para lo que quieres? — le dije entre molesto y curioso.

—Por eso mismo, Jasper y yo siempre estropeábamos todo con las chicas, mientras que a ti te seguían totalmente embobadas por tus cursilerías de caballero antiguo— me dijo medio en burla, lo cual sólo me hizo empecinarme más en no ayudarlo.

—Deja de joderme, tengo resaca y no pienso estar aguantándote, ahora, largo— le dije totalmente molesto, incluso lanzando lejos mi libro sobre la cama, con obvias intenciones de golpear a Emmett pero ni cerca estuve.

—Vamos, no te enojes Eddie, si me ayudas con esto, te diré en dónde está Isabella— me dijo levantando las cejas burlón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué carajos crees que me importa dónde esté ella?

—Edward, eres mi amigo desde hace más de diez años, y aunque llegas a ser un poco bipolar en ocasiones, cuando se trata de tus sentimientos eres bastante claro, más que una bola de cristal, amigo— me dijo, mientras posaba una de sus enormes manos en mi hombro, según en forma de apoyo.

—Isabella no tiene nada que ver con mis sentimientos— le dije apartando su mano y levantándome de mi lugar.

—Edward, tienes la misma expresión que tenías cuando Elizabeth— aquel nombre me trajo vagos recuerdos, de mí, cuando era adolescente, ingenuo y confiado.

—Te dije que no me la recordaras nunca más— le espeté.

—Edward, han pasado ya muchos años— me recordó mi amigo, un poco culpable por haberme recordado a aquella chica.

—Algo sencillo— fue lo único que le dije.

— ¿Qué? — se desconcertó Emmett.

—Algo sencillo, Emmett, una ida al parque, un desayuno o algo parecido, cuando estés listo sólo dile tus sinceros sentimientos y lo que te gusta de ella, que es bonita, que tu corazón late sólo si ella sonríe o cualquier cosa que le saque una lágrima, hasta alguna bobera de las tuyas puede funcionar— le dije fríamente, volviendo a acomodarme en mi asiento.

—Venga hombre, que si lo dijeras con un poco de sentimiento te creería más— me dijo, no podía pedirme mucho, él sabía cuál había sido su pecado.

—Te he ayudado, ahora lárgate— le dije, tomando mi libro, no volvería a retomar la lectura, pero igual quería que se marchara.

—Gracias Ed, lo haré, y ahora como mi pago te diré, hoy salió Bella a pasear por todo Londres con ese chico, creo que hasta irán a cenar, por lo que dice Alice seguramente ya son novios— dijo mientras salía corriendo de mi habitación, esquivando el golpe de mi libro, el cual había lanzado nuevamente con toda mi fuerza hacía él, maldito Emmett.

Me desplomé sobre mi cama y maldije aun más mi día, y esas malditas vacaciones, primero Isabella con aquel perro, Emmett con sus problemas emocionales y luego recordándome a Elizabeth, como si su nombre no me siguiera trayendo malos recuerdos.

Sin embargo, por masoquismo o por estúpido, me permití recordar a Elizabeth, después de tantos años.

Elizabeth Young había sido la primer mujer de la que me había enamorado en serio, pero ella era cinco años mayor que yo y nunca me hizo caso a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hacía por acercarme a ella, sin poder evitarlo comencé a comparar a Isabella con ella.

Elizabeth tenía el cabello largo, rubio y platinado, mientras que Isabella lo tenía castaño, ondulado y suave a todas luces, Elizabeth era alta, por ese entonces más que yo, con curvas realmente marcadas, Isabella tenía curvas, pero no exageradas, las suficientes para cautivar a quien fuera, Elizabeth tenía los ojos fríos de un verde más claro que el mío, Isabella tenía unos hermosos ojos chocolate que te derretían de su calidez y profundidad, Elizabeth era impulsiva, calculadora y poco amigable, mientras que Isabella era dulce con sus amigas, comprensiva con ellas y sencilla, esa era la impresión que yo tenía.

Ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que lo que Elizabeth había inspirado en mí, los sentimientos que ma había despertado no tenían nada que ver con Isabella, por supuesto que no, Isabella me hacía sentir mil cosas a la vez, nervios, ternura, emoción, aflicción, todo combinado, por Elizabeth sólo había sentido una admiración inmadura, propia de mi edad, pero Isabella, ella me hacía sentir, bien, creo que, estaba enamorado de ella, Isabella me había enamorado, maldita sea, por eso dolía más que ella estuviera con alguien que no fuera yo.

La mayor diferencia que tenían Elizabeth e Isabella era que nunca creí poder encontrar con Elizabeth la felicidad infinita que aun veía en los ojos de mis padres, con Isabella era lo único que quería obtener, sólo con ella quería encontrar esa dicha inmensa y sublime, ¿Acaso me había vuelto loco de remate? Probablemente, con este pensamiento me quedé profundamente dormido.

* * *

—Despierta, Edward, has estado aquí encerrado desde la fiesta, no puedes permanecer aquí, levántate haragán— me llamó Jasper, del otro lado de la puerta.

—Largo— medio susurré, no sabía si estaba en depresión o qué porquería, pero no quería que nadie me molestara.

—Edward, por favor, acompáñanos, todos estamos aquí, te esperaremos abajo— me dijo una muy animada Alice, la palabra "todos" hizo eco en mi cabeza, si decía todos entonces… Isabella estaba aquí.

Como un resorte me levanté y me metí a la ducha, me afeité, me puse loción y busqué algo decente que ponerme, opté por unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa de cuello y manga, la cual doble hasta los codos y un suéter gris, mi cabello seguía totalmente igual pero ya no luché contra él, bajé de dos en dos las escaleras y me encontré con todos en el recibidor de la casa, llevándome una gran desilusión, Isabella no estaba ahí.

— ¿Estamos todos? — pregunté, esperando que no me dijeran que sí.

—Listos todos, vámonos— animó Alice, Rosalie y Emmett se tomaron de la mano y salieron justo detrás de Jasper y Alice, quienes también iban tomados de la mano, genial, la tarde sólo iría de mal en peor, ya lo veía venir.

Nos montamos en dos autos, en uno iban todos los "enamorados" y en el otro iba yo, solo, supuse había sido idea de Jasper, seguramente se imaginaba lo incómodo que me sentiría, una cosa era ir junto a ellos en un lugar abierto y otra, completamente diferente, era estar amontonados en el pequeño auto, en especial si en él iba Emmett.

Nos bajamos en un parque, bastante bonito, pero yo no lo notaba, no podía diferenciar entre una tormenta tipo huracán y un prado idílico.

Comenzamos a caminar despreocupadamente por el camino que bridaba el parque para que el césped no se arruinara, los chicos platicaban amenamente pero yo apenas los escuchaba.

—Edward, podrías quitar esa cara, el día está perfecto y nos divertiremos mucho en el parque, ya lo verás— me animó Emmett, contagiado por la emoción de Alice quien me sonreía, los dos estaban locos de atar.

—Lamento esto, sé que te engañaron, así que los controlaré lo mejor posible— me consoló Jasper, quien iba detrás de su pequeña y loca, lo que fuera de él, no sabía si su novia, su amiga o su nuevo proyecto.

No contesté nada, sólo me limité a seguir caminando, no quería molestarlos pero realmente no quería estar en ese lugar.

—Dime, Edward, si no querías venir, ¿por qué estás aquí? — me preguntó Rosalie, quien iba caminando a mi lado, viendo cómo, su futuro novio, levantaba por los aires a Alice y era reñido por su hermano, su tono no era brusco, pero así lo sentí.

—Pregúntale eso a tu loca amiga y a Emmett, supongo que tú y tu hermano son afines a los locos— le solté mordaz, ella me miró mal, supuse que el que la comparara con Jasper no le daba gracia, pero qué más me daba, no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, ni aunque tuviera buenas intenciones.

— ¡Emmett! Será mejor que alejes a tu maldito y amargado amigo de mí antes de que lo golpee tan fuerte que hasta tendrá pesadillas conmigo— gritó Rosalie a todo pulmón, maldita loca, todos estaban locos.

Emmett soltó a Alice inmediatamente, intercambio unas palabras con Rosalie, quien se calmó al instante y se fue con su amiga, para después acercarse a mí con su característica sonrisa socarrona.

—Hey, Ed, ya sé que te engañé y eso, pero era para probar mi punto— ¿Qué? Me giré hacia él y lo vi con los ojos salidos de la impresión.

—Emmett… ¿qué? — su mirada cambió a una de miedo, seguramente por mi expresión de asesino.

—Bueno, tenía que probarte que Bella era más importante para ti de lo que te imaginabas, así que…— Quería matarlo, tomar su cuello con mis propias manos y arrancarle la cabeza, si fuera un vampiro incluso me hubiera bebido toda su sangre, pero no, era un ser humano, con mucha ira dentro de mí, pero sólo un ser humano.

—Emmett, vete a la mierda— le dije furioso, conteniendo mi rabia enormemente, antes de regresar por donde había venido, ignorando los alaridos de mi amigo y de Alice, que se fueran a la mierda todos, y todo el mundo.

Subí rápidamente al auto y conduje como un maniaco, normalmente conducía igual de rápido, pero ahora era diferente, no veía nada, realmente me asombraba que no me hubiera estrellado ya.

Isabella, ¿Qué me has hecho?, yo no era así, yo no les hablaba de esa manera ni de ese tono a mis amigos, jamás, pero por ella, ahora lo hacía, demonios.

Ni si quiera me fije en cómo dejé estacionado el auto cuando llegue a la mansión Hale, entré a la casa hecho una fiera, subí rápidamente todos los escalones hasta mi habitación y cerré con un fuerte portazo.

Cuantas ganas tenía de largarme de ahí, ser yo el que desapareciera en lugar de seguir mandando a todos lejos de mí.

* * *

_Hola guapuras, este capítulo lo subí antes de lo que pensaba pero es un poco (mucho) más corto, igual espero que les guste y me dejen un hermoso review donde me digan qué les pareció, me alegran el corazón con sus comentarios._

_Ahora a lo que vamos, hace un par de días tuve un ligero accidente que me dejó con el brazo izquierdo herido, (nada serio, pero me duele bastante) les estoy subiendo el capítulo con mucho esfuerzo pero todas ustedes lo merecen, espero que me tengan paciencia, se los pido de verdad, no voy a dejar la historia, tengo pocos capítulos hechos pero la historia continuará hasta su final, espero no me abandonen porque yo las amo, les deseo tengan un buen inicio de semana,les mando muchos muchos besos de pescado amoroso, An._


	5. Drama no marital

_**Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. (Nota al final)**_

* * *

**Cap.5**

**Drama no marital.**

Estaba intentando recordar un pieza de piano recostado en mi cama, justo cuando escuché gritos, sollozos y portazos, lo que me faltaba, dramas, como si no tuviera ya suficiente con mi persona.

Tres toques a mi puerta sonaron, muy leves, casi imperceptibles, todo de repente se había quedado en silencio, un poco molesto me levanté, desde que había llegado en la tarde nadie me había molestado y me hubiera gustado que continuara así, para mi mala suerte, la cual estaba teniendo mucho en estos días, no fue así.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a un Jasper irreconocible, no estaba como lo recordaba, hace unas horas era un chico sonriente y desbordante de energía, ahora parecía más bien un fantasma, tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos rojos, llevaba puesto un traje, que seguramente antes se veía bien, pero ahora estaba arrugado y sucio, se veía fatal.

No le dije nada, sólo me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar y él lo hizo de inmediato, se sentó en el pequeño diván que había en la habitación y comenzó a llorar.

Me quedé petrificado en mi lugar, si antes pensaba que Rosalie afectaba a Jasper ahora me retractaba, no se podía comparar, Alice le había hecho algo y no sabía qué.

—Jasper.

Un fuerte sollozo fue su respuesta a mi llamado, no podía creerlo, Jasper estaba en mi habitación, llorando, qué demonios.

No le dije nada, obviamente no podía hablar, pero tardó más de media hora en poder bajar sus sollozos, aunque traicioneras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Disculpa.

Me dijo con voz pastosa, por todo el llanto, nunca creí ver a un hombre llorando, y mucho menos a mi amigo Jasper.

—No puede ser tan malo, Jasper— le aseguré, él me miró con ojos tristes y negó.

—Ella no me quiere, preferiría más al primero que se le cruce en lugar de mí. — dijo convencido

—Vamos, Jasper, has de estar exagerando— me senté junto a él y apoyé mi mano en su hombro para darle ánimos, pero sólo hizo que se encogiera más y llorara.

—Hoy en el restaurant, coqueteó en mis narices con el camarero, aun cuando yo estaba dejándole claro todo lo que sentía por ella y todo el futuro que esperaba pudiéramos compartir, no soy nada para ella.

No sabía qué decirle, sólo me quedé ahí, a su lado, con mi mano en su hombro mientras continuaba llorando, me sentía terrible, por mi amigo, claro, pero una parte de mí también se sentía mal por mí mismo.

Dejé que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, después de un tiempo lo acompañé a su habitación y lo dejé ahí, un tanto inseguro, pero me aseguró que estaría mucho mejor por la mañana, quería creerle, pero aun así no estaba muy seguro.

Regresé a mi habitación, sintiéndome mal, realmente mal, Isabella no me había dado tantas ilusiones como Alice a Jasper, pero aun así nuestras situaciones eran semejantes, ellas preferían a alguien más, por sobre nosotros, maldición.

Aparté todos esos pensamientos de mi mente, y me concentré en la antigua pieza de piano que me sabía de memoria, la favorita de mi madre, aunque era otra, muy diferente, pero igual de bonita, fue apareciendo en mi cabeza, al mismo tiempo sólo me recordaba a una persona, Isabella.

* * *

—Buenos días— saludé a Jasper quien desayunaba solo en la cocina— ¿Dónde está Emmett?

Tomé un plato de fruta que estaba servida, pero antes de que me respondiera, se escuchó cómo abrían y cerraban fuertemente la puerta principal y los gritos de Emmett y Rosalie se escucharon inmediatamente, desapareciendo minutos después por las escaleras.

—Roseta está de buenas— intentó bromear Jasper.

—Ya lo creo.

Comimos en silencio, pero sentía lo mal que Jasper estaba, me atrapó mirándolo varias veces, esperando su derrumbe.

—Estoy bien Edward, ayer fue…no sé, creo que me dejé llevar, floté como un globo y ella sólo me reventó, pero estoy bien, o lo intentaré estar.

No pude responderle más porque Emmett llegó en ese momento, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a engullir todo lo que estaba en la mesa.

—Emmett.

Él tragó con dificultad y comenzó a reírse como enfermo.

— ¡Rosie y yo ya somos novios! — gritó a todo pulmón, como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

— ¡¿Entonces puedes explicarme que fue todo el drama de hace unos momentos?!

Él sólo se encogió de hombros, lo cual me desespero a grados que nunca creí alcanzar, había llegado a mi límite.

—Esto es todo, me voy, estoy harto de todas estas parejitas y dramas, no quiero ni imaginarme si estuvieran casados.

—Son dramas no matrimoniales, puros gajes del oficio— bromeó Emmett.

Le enseñé mi dedo medio y salí de la cocina, huyendo hacia el único lugar medianamente seguro, mi habitación.

Sin embargo sonidos de una nueva discusión llegaron a mi ventana.

—No te entiendo Jasper.

Era la pequeña Alice, llorando frente a Jasper, mientras él lloraba igualmente.

—Me voy Alice, espero que seas feliz.

Fue lo último que escuché, no quería escuchar más, cerré fuertemente mi ventana y me aislé por completo, tomé mi maleta y comencé a guardar todas y cada una de mis cosas, sólo dejé un cambio de ropa fuera y mis cosas de aseo para tomar una ducha, realmente la necesitaba.

Terminé de empacar todo y tomé mi celular para hacer los arreglos necesarios para mi regreso, dos sonidos, tres, y por fin contestaron.

—_Aerolíneas London Fly, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

—Quisiera un boleto para su vuelo más próximo hacia Nueva York. — gruñí.

—_Por supuesto, el vuelo más pronto está programado para las siete treinta de esta noche._ — me dijo la voz de la señorita.

—Perfecto, quiero un boleto. —dije mientras buscaba mi tarjeta

—_Excelente, ¿A qué nombre desea registrarlo?_

—Edward Cullen, por favor.

Tocaron de nuevo a la puerta y abrí distraídamente mientras le daba el número de mi tarjeta de crédito.

—Iré contigo.

Me volteé en cuanto escuché la voz de Jasper, estaba igual que la noche anterior, destrozado.

—Señorita, que sean dos boletos, el segundo a nombre de Jasper Whitlock, cárguelo a la misma tarjeta.

Jasper me sonrió en agradecimiento, pero era una sonrisa rota, como sospechaba que estaba por dentro.

* * *

—Cariño lamento tanto que tengas que irte antes de tiempo.

Escuchaba cómo Lilith se despedía de su hijo mientras Fito y yo acomodábamos las maletas en la cajuela, por decisión de Jasper el chofer nos llevaría, no quería ver ni a su madre ni a Fito afligidos por su partida.

—Mamá, es por la empresa, pero te lo compensaré, te lo prometo.

—Espero que así sea cariño— Se volteó hacia mí y me abrió los brazos. —Ven Aquí.

Me acerqué a ella y vacilante la abracé, despidiéndome.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señora Martin, ha sido muy amable.

—No entiendo cómo a pesar de los años sigues llamándome de usted, pero bueno, salúdame a Esme y a Carlisle.

—Así lo haré.

Jasper y yo nos subimos al auto, mientras su madre y su padrastro nos despedían desde el la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Esperen!

Escuchamos el estruendoso grito de Emmett que perseguía el auto tan rápido como podía, inmediatamente le pedimos al chofer que se detuviera, así lo hizo.

—Creí que no los alcanzaría.

Nos decía Emmett, azorado por su carrera mientras nos rodeaba con sus brazos, en un abrazo de oso.

—Emmett, suéltanos— le pedía Jasper.

—No puedo creer que se iban a ir sin despedirse de mí— lloriqueó, haciéndonos reír.

—Te veríamos en un par de días— le recordé.

—No importa, no veré a mis chicas por varias días. —ambos, Jasper y yo le dimos unos golpes en su abdomen, supuse que le había dolido mínimamente, porque nos había soltado.

—Nos vemos pronto, Grandulón.

—Cuídense chicos, los echaré de menos— dijo con su tono serio, muy pocas veces utilizado.

—Deja de ser un mariquita, Emmett— le dijo Jasper.

—De acuerdo, ahora pueden irse— Emmett nos volvió a rodear con sus brazos y se despidió de nosotros.

Entramos de nuevo al auto y comenzamos el camino hacia el aeropuerto, fue un recorrido tenso, por parte de ambos, sabía que Jasper no quería irse, pero se veía obligado por la presencia de Alice, yo realmente no deseaba continuar ni un minuto más en Londres, pero cierta parte de mí, esa incontrolable que se encontraba en el poder del pequeño meñique de Isabella, me rogaba que me quedara, que no me alejara de ella, claramente tenía planeado ignorarla a toda costa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, el chofer nos ayudó a bajar las maletas y después nos despidió, ahora solos, cargamos nuestro equipaje y checamos todo, cuando estuvo listo esperamos otra media hora hasta que llamaron a nuestro vuelo.

Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de primera clase, por supuesto y una vez instalados, esperando a que el avión por fin despegara, Jasper me soltó la bomba.

—Edward, me internaré en una unidad psiquiátrica— casi me ahogo con mi bebida cuando me dijo aquello.

—Jasper, tú no estás loco— le dije después de toser varias veces y recomponerme.

—Ya sé que no estoy loco— bufó divertido, en parte por mi reacción en parte por mi respuesta— Pero sí estoy enfermo, Edward, no creas que mis celos son normales, tengo algún problema, eso es seguro, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré internado, pero después de eso quiero viajar un poco.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, Jasper? — él dudo un poco.

—Edward, quiero que te hagas cargo de mi empresa mientras estoy internado y me voy de viaje, quiero estar alejado de todo esto— dijo recostándose más en su asiento.

—Jasper, no creo que una chica sea tanto como para que hagas todo esto— su rostro se crispo un poco pero se recompuso.

—No es sólo por ella, es por mí, necesito un respiro, estas vacaciones fueron todo menos eso, y me hicieron darme cuenta que debe reacomodar mis prioridades, rebuscar en mi pasado y poner las cosas en su lugar, así que, ¿Harás lo que te pedí? ¿Te harás cargo de mi empresa?

Las palabras de Jasper me habían hecho pensar, tomar un respiro y poner las cosas en su lugar, guardé aquellas palabras en mi archivo y asentí.

—Puedes contar conmigo. — conformé con mi respuesta se terminó de acomodó mejor y se quedó dormido.

El silencio de Jasper me había dejado suficiente espacio para continuar haciendo un caos dentro de mi cabeza, la causa principal, por supuesto, Isabella.

Sin embargo yo no podía darme el respiro del que estaba hablando Jasper, sería demasiado, yo sí me volvería loco, tan sólo diez minutos de vuelo y ya me estaba volando los sesos, no, yo necesitaba mi empresa, necesitaba mi aire, mi oficina, necesitaba volver a ser yo.

* * *

_HOLA criaturas extrañas llamadas lectores, (nocierto) Hola guapuras hermosas, escuchen, éste es el último capítulo que tenía escrito, así que los siguientes tardarán un poco más en llegar (¿Más tiempo An? Sí más), Peeeeero eso no significa que dejaré la historia, eso JAMÁS, sólo quería pedirles paciencia y comprensión y amor.(mucho amor porque lo necesito mucho, estoy muy sola (nocierto, bueno sí algo))_

_Si les gustó el capítulo déjenme un comentario para saberlo y continuar la historia, la vez pasada fueron muy pocso reviews lo cual atribuyo a que lo subí entre semana y no tienen mucho tiempo para leer por eeeeeso, publico hoy también, recuerden que tengo Twitter, pueden buscarme como (Arroba) iSoyAndy, ahí pueden preguntarme cualquier cosa que quieran, sé que muchas veces dije que haría un Facebook para la historia, peeeeeero sinceramente no he podido, si alguna hermosa quisiera ayudarme con eso se lo agradecería infinitamente, así sería más fácil subirles fotos y darles más o menos fechas de cuando publico (para quienes no tienen cuenta en FF) y también responder cualquier duda o comentario._

_Este capítulo explica más o menos por qué Jasper no estaba en la despedida de soltera de Bella, (por si se lo preguntaban y si no lo hacían, pues ya lo saben ahora)_

_Se alargó esta nota más de lo que planeaba pero siempre quiero reafirmarles mi cariño y gratitud por su apoyo y el seguimiento que le dan a la historia, tanto a ésta como a "MdHP" y a mis demás historias, Tengo nuevos proyectos en mente pero no publicaré mucho sin terminar esta historia, los amo ENORMEMENTE, miles de besos de conejo, An._


	6. Noticias

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.6 **

**Noticias**

—Señor Cullen, ya tenemos todo lo necesario para la junta de mañana y de la próxima semana, ¿Necesita una copia de los reportes? — me preguntó mi nueva secretaria, Jane, una chica mucho más profesional que Heidi y casada recientemente.

—Te lo agradecería Jane, y por favor, llama a la señora Cope para que me mande el informe de la compañía del señor Whitlock y pídale a Emmett que venga un momento, por favor— Jane asintió a todas mis peticiones, otra cosa que había admirado en su currículum, era que no olvidaba nada, y lo había probado varias veces en los tres meses que llevaba trabajando para mí.

—Me llamabas jefe— entró saludando Emmett, después de unos minutos.

—Emmett, te he dicho miles de veces que no soy tu jefe— él se sentó plácidamente frente a mi escritorio y subió los pies a éste.

—Hoy estamos de muy buen humor, por lo que puedo ver— le medio gruñí mientras revisaba los últimos informes de la empresa.

—Estamos atrasados con los balances, Emmett, te los pedí para ayer y me aseguraste que los tendrías hace dos días, ¿Qué sucede? — él se enderezó en su asiento y me miró con disculpa.

—Tengo los balances listos y he llamado a todos nuestros inversionistas, pero no he podido entregarlos— le lancé una mirada furibunda y él bajó la cabeza. —De verdad lo lamento, es que no es fácil, Rose ha estado muy estresada por todo esto.

— ¿Esto? — pregunté confundido.

—Todo el asunto de Alice y Jasper, yo sé que él tampoco está del todo bien, pero tan sólo anoche que estaba con ella, Bella llegó hecha una furia amenazando con castrar a nuestro amigo— cuando pronunció "Bella" todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se pusieron alerta y el nombre hizo eco en todas las paredes.

—Entiendo que estás en una posición complicada, pero no es excusa para que descuides a la empresa, recuerda que esta compañía es tan tuya como mía— él asintió y se fue, permitiéndome regodearme en mi miseria.

Desde que habíamos regresado de Londres lo ojos de cierta chica no dejaban de acosarme día y noche, por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar de mi mente a Bella, creía que con el trabajo extra que la empresa de Jasper me proporcionaba no tendría ni tiempo para pensar en esa chiquilla, pero no había sido así.

—Señor Cullen, aquí está el informe de la señora Cope— entró de nuevo Jane, con una carpeta azul en sus manos

—Gracias, Jane, por favor comuníqueme con el señor Whitlock— asintió y volvió a salir.

Mi teléfono sonó y levanté la bocina para responder.

—_El señor Whitlock en la línea uno, señor_— presioné el número uno de mi teléfono y de inmediato la voz de mi amigo resonó.

—_Hola, Edward, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?_ — me respondió, con su tranquila pero monótona voz.

—Tengo el informe mensual de tu compañía en mis manos, ¿Quieres que lo lea para ti? — Jasper bufó por la línea.

—_Edward, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que confío totalmente en tus habilidades para dirigir mi empresa?_ — hice una mueca muy a mi pesar.

— ¿Cómo sigues? — pregunté aparentando tranquilidad.

—_Creo que mejor_— dijo inseguro—. _Edward, debo cortar, te hablaré después._

No me dio tiempo ni de despedirme, terminó la llamada antes de que pudiera decir nada más, probablemente el regreso de Jasper se prolongaría más de lo que esperaba.

Al terminar la tarde todo estaba como debía, mis inversionistas estaban fuera de mi camino ahora que los balances estaban en orden y la empresa de Jasper marchaba como reloj, entonces, ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndome tan enojado? Cierto, era por Bella, no podía creer lo que esa chiquilla me estaba haciendo.

—Edward, ¿Estás listo? — Entró Emmett a mi despacho, con su buen ánimo restablecido después de que todo el asunto con los inversionistas se aclarara.

—Vámonos.

Tomé el saco que estaba en el respaldo de mi silla y salí detrás de Emmett, me despedí de Jane y salimos del edificio.

Cada uno tomó su auto, aunque no vivíamos muy lejos de la empresa era preferible llevarlos, además de que en cualquier momento se podía presentar una eventualidad e ir en taxi no era una opción.

—Edward, ¿Te molestaría que Rose fuera al departamento esta noche? — me preguntó antes de que saliéramos hacia las concurridas calles de Nueva York.

—Ya sabes que no, además no tienes por qué pedirme permiso— él asintió y se subió a su auto, lo imité y salimos rápidamente rumbo a nuestra casa.

Tardé mucho más tiempo en llegar que Emmett, si necesitaba un momento a solas esta era la mejor manera. Me encontré con el convertible rojo de Rosalie junto al auto de Emmett.

Bajé todo lo despacio que pude y me detuve aun más en llegar a la puerta, cuando me resultó inevitable entrar toqué bastante fuerte la puerta tres veces, aun tenía pesadillas sobre la última vez que estuvieron juntos y yo llegué sin avisar.

—Hola, Edward— me saludó Rosalie, entre divertida y amable, estaba sentada entre las piernas de mi amigo quien tenía el cabello más desordenado de lo que recordaba y varios botones de la camisa desabrochados, me estremecí del asco.

—Hola, Rosalie, es bueno verte de nuevo— Un brillo curioso cruzó momentáneamente sus ojos azules, tan parecidos a los de Jasper.

—Lo mismo digo, Edward— le dediqué una sonrisa cortés y me dirigí a la cocina, esperaba que salieran para cenar y regresaran bastante tarde, cuando yo ya estuviera bastante dormido y no pudiera escuchar absolutamente nada.

— ¿Cómo está Alice? — escuché que le preguntaba Emmett, me molestó un poco que él se preocupara tanto por ella cuando nuestro amigo estaba tan mal por su culpa.

—Bien, se ha ido hace un par de días a Virginia, con su familia— decía Rosalie, con un claro tono de tristeza—. Pero está genial, le sienta bien estar con ellos, deberías conocer a Cinthya, es idéntica a Alice.

Dejé de prestar atención a su conversación, no quería saber nada de la chica que había matado el corazón de mi amigo, Jasper, al ser más joven que Emmett y que yo sentía un gran instinto de protección sobre él, mayormente porque yo había sido hijo único y Emmett y él eran como hermanos para mí.

Tomé varias verduras del refrigerador y comencé a cortarlas poco a poco, tomándome mi tiempo y dándoles toda la privacidad que podía al par de tortolos, trataba por todos los medios de no escuchar nada de lo que decían y convertirme en una vieja chismosa.

— ¿De verdad? — Escuché el tono incrédulo de Emmett, lo que me atrajo de nuevo a su conversación—. Vaya, sabía que seguían saliendo después de la fiesta de tu madre pero nunca creí que fueran tan en serio.

Esas palabras hicieron que inmediatamente me tensara, ¿La fiesta de la madre de Rosalie? Los únicos que seguían juntos después de esa fiesta, además de Emmett y ella, eran…, no, me negaba a creer eso, ¿Seguían juntos? Presté más atención a lo que decía Rosalie.

—Ni yo, no me malentiendas, Jake es un chico genial, pero es eso, un chico, y Bella es tan joven…— El suspiro cansado de Rosalie daba entender que la situación en la que se encontraban no le agradaba demasiado, pero, ¿Cuál era la situación?

— ¿Se lo dijiste? — preguntó Emmett, notando el mismo tono que yo en su novia.

—Por supuesto que se lo dije, pero me soltó el discurso completo de que me ve como su hermana y no pude hacer otra cosa que apoyarla, aun creo que todo esto es una completa locura, pero ella está decida, se casará con él.

"_Se casará con él" _Aquellas palabras se clavaron en lo más hondo de mi mente y sentí cómo mi corazón poco a poco comenzaba a sangrar, no literalmente, pero sí sentía un liquido viscoso y caliente en mi mano, al bajar mi mirada me encontré con el cuchillo fuertemente apretado entre mi mano izquierda, provocando una honda cortada en la palma de mi mano.

— ¡Edward! — escuché el grito de Emmett al entrar en la cocina y ver mi herida sangrante.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡¿Qué pasó?! — escuché el grito de Rosalie quien venía detrás de él, sentí cómo Emmett tomaba mi mano y apartaba el cuchillo, después Rosalie envolvió la otra con un trapo. — Llama a Bella, ella sabrá qué hacer.

— ¡No! — grité tan sólo escuchar su nombre, ambos me vieron completamente extrañados pero no dijeron nada.

—Debemos llevarlo al hospital.

Sentí cómo me llevaban entre los dos hacia la puerta y después todos subíamos al auto de Emmett, no entendía nada, realmente quería que llamaran a Bella, quería verla, escuchar su voz al menos, aquel grito que había salido de lo más profundo de mi pecho era por lo que había escuchado.

¿Jacob Black? Bella, mi Bella, ¿Se casaría con el chucho sarnoso de Jacob Black?

— ¡NO! — grité más fuerte está vez, provocando que Rosalie, que iba a mi lado sosteniendo fuertemente el trapo contra mi mano, saltara del susto.

—Está en shock. — declaró Emmett.

Por supuesto que estaba en shock, me acababa de enterar que la mujer con la que había estado soñando día y noche desde hace más de tres meses, la mujer que me había robado el alma, el corazón, se iba a casar con otro, con alguien que no era yo, eso simplemente no podía pasar, ella estaba mal.

"_Bella es tan joven" _las palabras de Rosalie se repitieron en mi cabeza, sí, ella era muy joven, tan joven que estaba dispuesta a cometer aquella locura, casarse con Jacob "chucho" Black, maldita sea, no, jamás lo iba a permitir.

Isabella Black, tan sólo el pensamiento me provocaba nauseas, nauseas reales, quería vomitar.

Llegamos pronto a la sala de emergencias del hospital central donde me atendieron rápidamente, por supuesto que vomité tan sólo salir del auto de Emmett y tuvieron que ponerme anestesia para poder suturar la herida.

¿Pero cómo iba a poder alguna vez sanar la herida que Isabella Swan había hecho en mi corazón? No quería curarme, no quería que esa herida se fuera nunca, era el único recordatorio que tenía de que ella había sido parte de mi vida, ¿Algo tan intenso sólo podía haberlo sentido yo? ¿Ella no había sentido nada por mí? Recordaba su mirada penetrante la primera vez que nos habíamos visto, ella lo había sentido también.

¿O de verdad estaba enamorada de él? ¡No! Ella sólo estaba confundida, porque era muy joven, él también era joven y por supuesto que la belleza de Bella lo había hechizado, pero no era nada comparado a lo que yo sentía, ella debía saberlo, ella debía entender que todo aquello no era real, era fantasía, yo era real, yo era lo que ella necesitaba, no tenía por qué estar cambiando los pañales de un bebé como Black. Ella necesitaba alguien que la cuidara, que pudiera protegerla y amarla como la verdadera mujer que era, no sólo como un tonto colegial, ella me necesitaba a mí, yo estaba completamente seguro de que la necesitaba a ella.

Tenía que hacerle ver eso, el error que estaba cometiendo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lograrlo, pero debía intentarlo, Bella estaba confundida y debía lograr que se diera cuenta de ello, antes de que la perdiera para siempre.

* * *

_Hermosuras, ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia, y que este capítulo es muy corto, pero como ven es importante, él ya sabe que Bella se va a casar y al parecer no lo tomo muy bien, el siguiente capítulo (si logro escribirlo pronto) será cuando se besan en la despedida de soltera de Bella, así que se pondrá esto más intenso._

_A las que siguen conmigo, se los agradezco infinitamente, no he sido muy buena con ustedes y esta historia pero por ustedes es que he continuado y continuaré, no abandonaré esta historia a menos que sea por causas mayores, mis vacaciones se acercan y podré tener tiempo para escribir, así que les pido toda su paciencia que será recompensada._

_También he recibido sus alertas, favoritos y reviews a Manual del hombre perfecto (a pesar de que ya tiene tiempo que terminó la historia) y eso me anima mucho, lo apreció de verdad, no saben cuanto las adoro._

_Por último, tengo otra historia, que se llama "ESPERANZA", estamos muy cerca del final de esa historia, y aunque es muy diferente a esta, un poco más dramática, las invito a que pasen a leerla, estamos muy muy cerca del final, sin más, las dejo con muchos muchos besos enormes y abrazos aun más grandes._

_LAS AMO, An. _


	7. Perder

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento. **_

* * *

**Cap.7 **

**Perder.**

Cambié nuevamente los canales de la televisión, en esos momentos recordaba por qué casi nunca la veía.

Escuché las risas de Rosalie y Emmett en la entrada, así que me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar en el sofá y me dirigí a mi dormitorio, pero no pude escabullirme lo suficientemente rápido, me habían atrapado.

—Edward, ¿a dónde crees que vas? — me reprendió mi amigo, haciéndome sentir como un chico de doce años en lugar del hombre de casi treinta años que era.

—Sólo estaba aquí, ya sabes— Rosalie me miró entre extrañada y sorprendida por mi aspecto, y no la culpaba.

Después de mi accidente con el cuchillo el día en que me había enterado del compromiso de Bella, hacía casi una semana, no me había presentado en la empresa con el pretexto de que "tenía que reposar", la verdad, sólo quería regodearme en mi miseria, e idear un plan para detener esa absurda boda.

—Edward, ve a cambiarte, tenemos visitas— me volvió a decir Emmett, mirándome divertido, le sonreí a Rosalie y salí a mi habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida, me afeité la barba de cinco días, bastante espesa, y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con una camiseta limpia.

—Así que Alice se quedará más tiempo allá— Rosalie asintió, ambos estaban en la barra de la cocina, sirviendo comida en tres platos, me parecía muy amable por parte de ella que no le molestara el que yo siempre estuviera alrededor cuando visitaba a su novio.

—Estará bien, pero está enloqueciendo a Bella con todos los preparativos— sentí una punzada en el pecho, así que me detuve un momento antes de reunirme con ellos, no quería que mi presencia detuviera lo que fuera que ella le contaba a Emmett.

— ¿Han elegido una fecha ya? — Rosalie volvió a asentir.

—El veintiocho de julio— ¡Dios! Para eso faltaba ya tan poco, menos de dos meses, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan pronto?

—Vaya, eso es pronto— exteriorizó mis pensamientos Emmett.

—Lo sé, pero Jacob no ha querido esperar más, parece que quiere llevar a la horca a Bella lo antes posible— el comentario de Rosalie me hubiera hecho gracia si no fuera porque yo también lo sentía así.

— ¿Has tratado de decirle cómo te sientes? — ella negó. — Pues deberías, bebé, es tu mejor amiga, si no estás de acuerdo con su boda sólo díselo.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a perder su amistad? Jamás— En ese momento me acerqué por fin a ellos, haciéndome visible, dejaron de hablar inmediatamente, como lo suponía.

—Huele bien— dije señalando a los platos de comida italiana que había en la encimera y aparentando que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho.

—Es del restaurante favorito de Bella, te va a encantar la comida— traté de que mi rostro no denotara ninguna expresión, pero por lo visto, había fracasado rotundamente.

Emmett salió un momento de la cocina, dejándome a solas con Rosalie, me miraba de una manera extraña, pero estaba ignorándola olímpicamente.

—Sabes que Bella se va a casar, ¿no es cierto? — Su acusación me descolocó por completo, me miraba con un aire de superioridad que me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. — Sé que te gusta— Volvió a acusarme, yo estaba ahí, parado como un reverendo pelele, dejando que ella me dijera todo lo que quisiera— Quizás ni siquiera tú la mereces.

En ese punto tuve que defenderme.

—No sé de qué hablas— ella bufó y tomó dos de los platos para dirigirse al comedor.

—Realmente esperaba que hicieras algo, pero ya veo que no harás nada— ¿Hacer? ¿Hacer qué? — Ella cometerá el error de su vida y tú simplemente lo permitirás, de verdad creía que siendo amigo de Emmett tendrías un poco más de agallas, pero al final… Bueno, también eres amigo de un cobarde como Jasper— Las palabras de Rosalie estaban tan cargadas de irritación, rencor e impotencia, que no pude contestar nada más.

Jasper no era un cobarde, yo tampoco lo era, pero… Ella tenía su punto, yo estaba aquí, mientras Bella planeaba su boda y ni siquiera tenía un plan para hacer algo al respecto.

Maldita rubia sabionda, ¿en qué estaba pensando Emmett cuando se metió con ella?

Pasé el resto de la cena en silencio, dejándolos a ellos en sus asuntos, Rosalie propuso que salieran y yo felizmente los alenté, necesitaba pensar, pensar de verdad, debía hacer algo, esto no podía continuar así.

* * *

— ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? — Me preguntó Emmett, yo me alcé de hombros, la fecha para la boda de Bella se acercaba aceleradamente y yo aun no hacía nada, comenzaba a desesperarme, y como un hombre de negocios, sabía que la desesperación no era para nada recomendable. — Llamaré a los muchachos e iremos a un club, ¿te apuntas? — me volví a encoger de hombros.

Mi teléfono sonó en ese momento, era Jasper. Le había contado de la extraña conversación que había mantenido con su hermana, y sus palabras fueron tan claras como las de ella, "_Confía en Rosalie"_, pero yo apenas la conocía, aun a veces me costaba entenderlo a él y ahora me decía que confiara en su hermana.

—Jasper.

— _¿Y bien? ¿Qué has decidido hacer?_ — Abordó el tema al momento.

—No lo sé, los días pasan y todo sigue igual, siento que la pierdo a cada minuto que pasa— Me maldije por sonar como un completo bebé llorón. Me fije que Emmett hablaba por teléfono y eso me dio más libertad de hablar con mi otro amigo, por la relación que mantenía con Rosalie prefería que él quedara lo más apartado de todo— Estoy comenzando a desesperarme.

—_Sabes que la desesperación es la peor consejera._ — Bufé, eso ya lo sabía.

—Listo, ya sé en qué club están Rose y sus amigas, nos reuniremos con ellas después— El ánimo de Emmett me aseguraba que algo tramaba.

— ¿Quedaste con Rosalie? — Pregunté sin cortar la llamada con Jasper.

—No realmente— Negó— Está con sus amigas festejando la despedida de soltera de Bella y me dijo que pasará un rato.

—_Creo que es momento de actuar_— Sugirió Jasper, al escuchar las palabras de Emmett.

Asentí, tanto para las palabras de Jasper (aunque no pudiera verme) y para los planes de Emmett.

Salimos para cambiarnos, Laurent y Riley confirmaron para vernos en la entrada del club, en menos de una hora ya estábamos en la entrada del escandaloso lugar, "Sentidos" receba en la entrada, con letras grandes y brillantes, la música se escuchaba desde fuera.

—Iré a buscar a Rose— me gritó Emmett por encima de la música, asentí y comencé a buscar por el lugar a Isabella, su belleza resaltaría donde fuera.

—Menudo club eligió Emmett— refunfuñó Laurent, aun me sorprendía que no comenzara a quejarse desde la entrada.

—Al menos hay lindas chicas por doquier— alentó Riley, ambos eran buenos compañeros, aunque realmente mis únicos amigos eran Jasper y Emmett.

La encontré justamente con Emmett, hablaban animadamente, me fui acercando apenas sin darme cuenta, los chicos me seguían.

Mi amigo hizo las presentaciones, al principio me molestó un poco el que Riley y Laurent parecieran tan "caballerosos", pero al darme cuenta de que Bella realmente no les prestaba atención y sus ojos se dirigían furtivamente hacia mí, no pude contener la sonrisa que pugnaba por colarse entre mis labios.

—Bueno, a Edward ya lo conoces— terminó de presentar Emmett, mientras acomodaba los asientos.

—Hola, Isabella— "_Hola, mi amor_" quise decir realmente, pero no estaba tan mal de mi cabeza, sabía que debía actuar, pero mi vena precavida, fortalecida gracias a mis negocios, prevalecía.

—Siéntense por favor, las chicas están bailando, Rose vuelve en seguida— balbuceó, sin responder a mi saludo, mi sonrisa se ensanchó al notar su nerviosismo por mi presencia.

"_Sí, preciosa, date cuenta de lo que sientes por mí, por favor"_, pensé para mis adentros, Rosalie llegó en ese momento, saludando a todo el mundo y dándome una mirada significativa, ahora entendía más o menos lo que quería darme a entender, "NO LO JODAS".

Tuve que presenciar, nuevamente, una de las escenas de empalagoso afecto entre Rosalie y mi amigo, en realidad no me molestaría tanto si pudiera rodear con mis brazos a Bella de la manera en la que mi amigo lo hacía con su novia.

—Bien, ¿por qué no piden algo y después van a bailar? — Sugirió mi hermosa chica antes de levantarse y salir rumbo a la pista de baile.

Eso me dio una mejor vista de lo que vestía, estaba simplemente magnifica, llevaba un vestido entallada y corto hasta mitad de los muslos con una manga, un recogido sencillo y unos tacones que torneaban aun más sus maravillosas piernas, perfecta.

—Hombre, disimula, casi te la comes con los ojos— se burló Riley, los presentes en la mesa rieron pero los ignoré, ellos al parecer hicieron caso a la sugerencia de Bella porque después de unos pocos tragos salieron a bailar, los chicos encontraron pareja rápidamente, Emmett y Rosalie bailaban al ritmo de la música, yo sólo podía observar a Bella.

Se le veía realmente animada, atribuía su achispado comportamiento a los cocteles que se habían quedado vacios en la mesa, sin pensármelo más salí rumbo a la pista de baile, poco a poco me fui colando entre la gente, después entre sus amigas y finalmente, quedé bailando junto a ella, como había deseado hacerlo desde hace tantos meses.

Olía maravillosamente bien, su rostro estaba levemente perlado del sudor por bailar, su maquillaje era casi escaso y su cuerpo era una invitación a pecar, tan hermosa.

La tomé firmemente por la cintura, ella parecía no darse cuenta del todo de mi presencia, pero no rehusaba mi contacto, quería decirle, gritarle tantas cosas.

¡Me estaba volviendo loco! Me tenía en la palma de su mano y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie y ella se negaba a verlo, quería abrazarla, no dejarla ir nunca, hundir mi rostro en su cuello y no volver a aspirar ningún aire que no estuviera impregnado por su esencia, no volver a ver ningunos ojos que no fueran los suyos.

—Isabella, ¿te vas a casar? — Realmente no quería decir inmediatamente eso, pero el pensamiento de que estuviera de por vida con alguien que no fuera yo, me acosaba tanto que sentía ganas de tirarme por un puente.

—Sí, me caso en cuatro días— al parecer mi pregunta no le había gustado en absoluto, notaba cierto reto en su voz, ¡Esa terca niña!, sin embargo, me daba gracia la tozudez que mostraba, era adorable, no pude evitar reír por su actitud— ¿Qué? — volvió a retarme.

—De verdad que eres un niña, casarte con ese chucho de Jacob Black, cuando sólo lo conoces de hace meses, eres una tonta— _"Mi preciosa, pequeña y tonta niña terca", _pensé, mis labios temblaban por decirle todo eso, pero me controlé.

— ¿Tú qué sabes? No es de tu incumbencia, ni siquiera somos amigos como para que me digas esto— Auch, la chiquilla sabía dónde pegarme, sin duda se notaba que era amiga de Rosalie.

—Tienes razón, no somos amigos—_"Porque me gustaría ser algo más"_ —Pero creo que es una tontería que alguien como tú se case con alguien como él— _"Cuando deberías estar conmigo"._

— ¿Alguien como él? Jake es perfecto, es el hombre perfecto y voy a casarme con él, todo esto no tiene sentido— Comenzó a forcejear pero aun no estaba listo para dejarla ir, aún no, si la dejaba ir… La perdería para siempre. —Suéltame— exigió, pero eso sólo me hizo cernir más mi abrazo.

—Date cuenta, Isabella— _"Por favor, preciosa, date cuenta_— Un chucho no puede hacerte feliz, ni darte lo que tú quieres, estás cometiendo un error— "_Por favor, Bella, no hagas esto"._

—No sabes lo que dices, tú no sabes lo que yo quiero— Su lucha por soltarse de mi agarre comenzaba a detenerse, "_Eso, cariño, no luches contra mí, yo te quiero"_

—Quizás tú eres la que no lo sabe— Rocé levemente mi nariz con la suya, Dios, su suavidad me hipnotizaba— Si quieres puedo demostrártelo.

No pude resistirme más, me había costado todo mi autocontrol no lanzarme hacia ella desde el primer momento. Sus labios eran suaves, tersos, deliciosos, me intoxicaban por completo; Tenía un ligero sabor a alcohol, pero sabía que estaba lo suficientemente consciente de lo que ocurría.

Como si todos los dioses hubieran escuchado mis plegarias, ella correspondió a mi beso. Su cuerpo encajó perfectamente con el mío, sus dedos se engancharon con mi cabello y aquello me hizo estremecer, era tan dulce, tan adictiva.

Mis pulmones me exigían aire, pero aun no podía separarme de ella, se había subido a mis pies, aunque prácticamente no pesaba nada, poco a poco fui alentando el beso hasta dejar nuestras frentes pegadas, mi corazón latía frenéticamente en mi pecho, todo era perfecto ahora.

—Te lo dije, no sabes lo que quieres, Isabella, y ahora te lo he demostrado— _"Tú me quieres a mí, tanto como yo te quiero a ti"_ Una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro cuando se soltó abruptamente de mi abrazo.

—Eres un desgraciado Edward Cullen, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras una basura, y ahora sólo lo he comprobado, besarme sólo para probar tu tonta teoría de que no sé lo que quiero y que es un error mi boda con Jake— ¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo se atrevía a nombrar ese desgraciado cuando acabábamos de compartir el mejor beso de toda la historia?

—Hace un momento no parecías creer lo mismo, Isabella— No quería sonar tan duro, tan dolido, pero ¡Joder! Realmente había dolido. Y dolió mucho más después del fuerte golpe que soltó contra mi mejilla, la chica golpeaba duro.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, Edward Cullen! — El golpe apenas me había aturdido un poco, pero sus palabras… Sus palabras realmente me habían roto por dentro.

Salió corriendo, dejándome bastante rezagado en un par de minutos, había salido corriendo junto con sus amigas, estaba subiendo a su auto cuando salí por fin.

— ¡Bella! — "_¡No! ¡No te vayas!" _La última visión que tuve de ella, fue de unos ojos dolidos, una mueca triste, y la vi partir.

Con mi corazón junto a ella.

* * *

_Preciosas, sé que este tiempo lejos de esta historia ni tiene perdón, pero...Las compensaré._

_Ya sé que había dicho que quizás no termine esta historia, pero lo haré, sólo tengo que refrescarme con la historia y para eso necesito tiempo, si me lo brindan, yo les prometo que no las abandonaré, ni a ustedes ni a esta historia, lo prometo._

_Disfruten y nos leemos pronto en "Mi ángel" para quienes la leen._

_Besos,_

_An_


End file.
